The Path To Knighthood
by MageInTraining
Summary: Hello! Everyone was doing a Beatrixtype story,so I decided to do one,too! This is how Beatrix and her friend Lani trained for knighthood.DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY FF9 CHARACTERS, PLEASE DON'T SUE! Please read and Review!Chapter 3 is up.
1. A Gift

****

The Path To Knighthood

By: MageInTraining

Chapter 1: A Gift

Two girls were playing in the streets of Alexandria. They were both 16 years old; they both had long brown hair and brown eyes. They stopped playing when someone hollered at one of them.

"Beatrix! Dinner is ready! Come on in!"  
  
"I gotta go my mom is calling. Talk to ya tomorrow Lani!"

"Ok. Be sure to ask your mom about You Know What!"  
  
"Alright! Later!"

Beatrix lived with only her mother, Jenna, and pet Chocobo, Holly. At dinner she and her mother started talking about stuff.

"Holly changed color today." Jenna told Beatrix.

"Really?! Cool! What color is she?"  
  
"Dark blue. Now I can go to other continents to shop for herbs and stuff."  
  
"Neat. Hey mom?"  
  
"Yes Beatrix dear, what is it?"  
  
"Um," Beatrix started, "They're starting a training thing at school for students who want to become Pluto Knights, can I sign up? Pleeeeeeease?"  
  
"I don't mind. How much is it?"  
  
"It's 300 gil for three months."  
  
"300 gil is ok, but your gonna be gone for three months?!" Jenna said with a look of concern on her face. "You do know how hard this is gonna be, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I know it'll be hard."  
  
"You also realize that once you go there they won't let you quit,right?"  
  
"How do you know all this?" "Because," Jenna started, " I tried out for it when I was your age. They wouldn't let me quit and I barely passed."  
  
"Wow! I didn't know you trained to be a knight."  
  
"Yes I did. But, If your seriouse about this then go ahead."  
  
"YAAAAAAAAY!" Beatrix yelled as she jumped up and down, "THANKYOU!THANKYOU!THANKYOU!" She then ran upstairs to her room and went straight to bed so she would be rested up for tomorrow.

-The Next Morning-

"Beatrix? Why are you up at 5am?" "The training thing at school starts in two hours and I don't want to be late."  
  
"It doesn't take you two minutes to get there on Holly."

"I'm walking to school today."

"That's still only a 10 minute walk."

"Yeah, but I got to wake up Lani so she can get ready."

"Lani is doing the training session, too?"

Beatrix was grabbing a piece of toast and an Elixir. "Yeah." Beatrix was about to go out the door when her mom yelled "Wait!" Beatrix stopped dead on her feat. "I want you to have something, hang on a minute." Jenna went upstairs and came down with a long, silver box with a silver ribbon tied on it. "Open it!" Beatrix did what her mother said and opened the box. She pulled out a long sword with red diamond-shapes on it. It was alot lighter than it looked and looked like it could use some cleaning in places.

"A sword?"

" Uh huh. It's the 'Save The Queen'. It was my old sword. It is alot stronger than any sword you'll use in practice or even a regulation one they'll give you. I want you to have it for good luck."  
  
"Thanks, but, will they let me use this?"  
  
Jenna started to scribble something on a piece of paper. "Give this note to your Commanding officer, the guy that'll be training you. You will only be able to use it during the war games but it'll be better than what they give you."  
  
"War games?!?!?!"  
  
"Go on,dear. Your gonna be late."


	2. Watch Me!

Chapter 2 : Watch me!

'Knock', 'Knock' "Yes? Oh, hello Beatrix." "Hey Sarah, is Lani up?" 

"I think .Come on in." Beatrix went on in the house. Sarah, Lani's aunt, went upstairs to check on Lani. Lani's mom and dad were killed in a war when she was very little, so Lani lived with her aunt and got a ride with Beatrix every morning for school. Lani came storming down the stairs rushing to pack as fast as Beatrix did. "Hey Bea. Ready?" 

"I should ask you that."  
  
Lani snagged an apple of the kitchen table and began to eat as fast as humanly possible. "Lani," Sarah said "Slow down. Your gonna choke and kill over before you get to school." Beatrix held in a laugh. "Oh, Aunt Sarah, the note."

"Oh yeah! Hang on a sec." Sarah ran upstairs and came down scribbling a note on a piece of paper. "Remember, it's near the shed, you can't miss it." Beatrix was wondering if Lani got a weapon,too.

"Alright, later!" Lani and Beatrix went out the door and Beatrix followed Lani to her shed. Beatrix was right. Sure enough, Lani went and grabbed a neat looking battle axe."Cool, you got a weapon,too."  
  
"Yeah, my aunt used this when she trained to become a knight."  
  
"My mom trained to become a knight,too. Check this out." Beatrix pulled out the 'Save The Queen'

and showed it to Lani. "Neat, but it looks a little dusty."  
  
"Yeah, i'm gonna clean it as we go to school."

And off they went, jogging off to school, Beatrix polishing her sword and Lani still admiring her axe. When they got to school they went straight to the training grounds and went to their Commanding officer. They paid their fees and he asked for their names.

"Beatrix."  
  
"Lani."

Beatrix noticed a nametag on the officer reading 'Mills'. The officer stared at the girls for a while.

"Let me guess," Mills pointed at Beatrix, "Your mom's name is Jenna and," He pointed at Lani, "Your mom's name is Sarah.Right?"  
  
"Yeah, but Sarah's my aunt. How did you know that?"  
  
He didn't answer Lani's question, he just continued. "And I take it you both have a weapon you would like to use during the war games, a sword and an axe?"

"Yeah! Here are the notes." Beatrix and Lani both handed their notes. He read them and put them in his shirt pocket. "You will be able to use them during the war games, but you must use a regulation practice sword during training. And I know your mom and aunt's names because I trained them when they were your age." "Wow, so they were telling the truth." Lani added in.  
  
"Oh yeah. Here," He offered them a seat on a bench," Since your both early i'll tell you about them. Beatrix and Lani sat down and eagerly listened to his story.

  
"Jenna and Sarah were best friend during the training months, kinda like you two. During the war games, they also used a special sword and battle-axe. Those two were unstoppable during the games. None of our training weapons or even broadswords could stand up against them. Hell, those two took me out. They were both trying to become Generals, Sarah made the rank but Jenna barely passed. The reason she barely passed was because she twisted her knee during the war games as they were fighting me. She would have passed clean if she didn't try to do that one move."

"What move?" Beatrix asked, seeing as she had her mother's sword.

"Climhazzard. It's the hardest move a swordsman can pull off. Your mom just wasn't ready."

And they sat there talking for about thirty minutes until the rest of the class was starting to show up.

"Line up!" Mills hollered and the entire classed formed a line. "As I call your name, step forward and say here." As Mills was calling names, Beatrix whispered to Lani, "I'm gonna pull that move off by the end of training, watch me!"


	3. Dear Diary

Authors note: This chapter is written completely in diary form. It will alternate between Beatrix and Lani.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS THOUGH I WISH I DID. PLEASE DON'T SUE!

Chapter 3: Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

It has been 1 month since we started training and my mom was right,this is alot tougher than expected! Each morning we do 50 push-ups,sit-ups,and jumping jacks.We practice marching formation and sword training in the afternoon,right before lunch. In the evening, we work off the food with a brisk 4-mile walk, two miles to the city and two miles back to the campsite. It is hardest on Lani and me because we are the only girls here. Some guys tried to hit on us the first week and we told them no. It turns out they were our personal drill instructors and they have doubled any exercise the guys do and give it to us! Life isn't fare when you're a girl trying to become a Pluto Knight. It down right B I T E S ! Gotta go to sleep, we only get about 5 hours and I need every one of them. Bye.

Beatrix

Dear Diary,

Hey! Bea and me have been literally roughing it here,since we're the only girls. I saw a guy get in a fight yesterday,and the commanding officer said it builds character, and the guy got off scott free! I got in a fight today cuz some guy wouldn't leave me alone until I slept with him, and I got to scrub the bathrooms with a toothbrush! The fact of scrubbing the bathrooms wasn't so bad. The fact that there are exactly 27 bathrooms on the base we're training at does! Other than that, it isn't that bad. Bea is still trying to do that Climhazzard move and almost broke her leg trying to do it! I told her she can't but that girl won't listen. Gotta go, I think that's Mills coming. He is so kawaii!

Lani

Dear Diary,

Today marks the 5th week we have been training. The guys are starting to respect us now.

Yesterday, Mills showed us how to do a move called 'Stock Break'.Me and Lani were the first ones to pull it off and we shocked the shit out of everyone in class! It was neat. Anywho, today at lunch, Mills came over and congratulated Lani and me for being the top of the class. I swear he is the hottest guy i've ever seen. He has a nice ass too! Anyway, wish I could write more, but I can't.

Later!

Beatrix

Dear Diary,

It has been exactly two months since we have been here. Our drill instructor is getting harder on us everyday. In exactly two weeks the War Games will start. I'm not quite sure what we will be going against, but Mills has given me a special training ax to use so I'll be ready. Bea is really good with a sword. Most of the guys can't even keep up with her! She had to get a new training dummy today because she totaled the last one. She is definitely getting extra credit for that. Gotta go, bye!

Lani

Dear Diary,

Today I almost pulled of Climhazzard! I was sooooo close! I ended up twisting my knee trying to do it though. Like mother like daughter, huh? But Mills said I'm so far ahead that I won't miss any points and will probably pass. Yay! My knee should heal up before the War Games. I have to stay off of it for a while. My drill instructor got me some hand weights to use while I'm in bed. He actually did something nice, but he probably didn't mean to. I also asked him to get me some books to show me how to do Climhazzard right. I'll learn it eventually. Gotta go to bed, later!

Beatrix

Dear Diary,

Bea is injured and I'm training all by my lonesome. My drill instructor is being harder on me, too. We are doing up to 100 push-ups, sit-ups, and jumping jacks. We are almost done with the training. I can't wait for the War Games. Only 10 days left. I'll plow through whatever competition I get! I can't do any advanced moves like Beatrix, but I'm sure my power will be enough. Plus I got a secret weapon. I snuck some books about black magic out of the library a couple of nights ago. I haven't really tested any of the big spells, but right now I can do Water, Blizzard, Fire, and Thunder. Yaaaaaaaaawwwwwwnnnnn, I'm tired, night night!

Lani

Dear Diary,

My leg is healed!!! I feel like I could take on an army right now. I think I found out where I kept going wrong with Climhazzard, I keep jumping off of the wrong leg. I'll get it right next time. There was a break in at the library about a week ago, we all woke up to a very pissed off Commander Mills. We all had to do 100 extra push-ups because nobody confessed to it. From the content look on Lani's face after we did the push-ups, I'd say she had something to do with it, but I'm not sure what she would want with the books that were stolen. The books that were missing came out of the Mage's section. That's where we keep track of all the magic and counter magic spells so we are prepared if our enemy is magically inclined. Gotta go, later!

Beatrix

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow is the War Games. I've learned pretty difficult magic spells like Blizzara just in case me and my ax fail. Beatrix is pretty confident about her skills and says she plans on using Climhazzard on Mills if we have to fight him. I've learned how to handle my ax better than anyone who has ever trained to be a knight, or at least that's what Mills said. Me and Beatrix have already got a strategy planned out for the games. Since Beatrix is stronger than I am, she will head for the strongest person first, mainly Mills, while I take out anyone who gets in her way. I plan on using my magic to help her out if she gets in trouble. Gotta go, bye.

Lani


	4. Let The Games Begin!

Chapter 4: Let the games begin!

Beatrix woke up to the sound of a trumpet, the same way she woke up for the past 3 months. Lani was already up and coming out of the shower and, as usual, she came out with every boy in the barracks drooling at her. Beatrix giggled a little and then grabbed her towel to take her shower. Lani grabbed her uniform clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. This was the only place the girls could change safely without having to worry about every boy there raping them. The boys however didn't mind flashing off there..uh.._little soldiers_.

After Beatrix was done she changed into her uniform and went to her bunk and made it like she did every morning. Her drill instructor came in and her and Lani started their daily training. They really didn't mind that they had to do twice as much as the guys. They were used to it.

After they were done, the drill instructor let them have 30 minutes of personal time. As Beatrix and Lani were equipping anything they might need, Lani said with a big smirk across her face "Today's the big day, Bea." Beatrix knew that smirk, it meant Lani was up to something.

"What are you up to Lani?"

  
"Oh, just a _secret weapon_ I plan on trying out today during the War Games."

"What kind of _secret weapon?_" Beatrix asked, mocking Lani.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeell, do you remember that break in at the library?"

"I knew it!!! It was...." Lani quickly put her hand over Beatrix's mouth. "SHHHHHH! Are you trying to get me busted or something?!" Lani was careful to keep her voice low. 

'Sorry, so it was you?' Beatrix was now whispering.

'Yes, it was me. I learned a little black magic in my spare time. I can really bust up some guys now!'

'Fine, but don't use it unless it is an emergency.'

'Alright, if anyone asked how I did that, I've been able to do that since I was little,ok?'

'Alright.'

The two girls finished getting ready. Beatrix packed an Elixir, two potions, a couple of remedies, and her 'Save The Queen'. Lani grabbed two hi-potions, an ether, and her ax, which she named 'The Battler'. They went out to the field to see everyone else had been given Iron Swords and they all grabbed a few items as well.

"All right, listen up," Mills came out and started to talk to the squad, "because what I am about to tell you will help you during the War Games. The War Games will have real live monsters out their, no giants or anything, just monsters strong enough to challenge you, well, most of you at least." He shot a glance at Beatrix and Lani. "There will be about a hundred monsters compared to the thirty of you. I'm sure you can handle it." Some of the guys started to look worried and one of them was turning a weird shade of green. " This will be sort of like a race, there will be obstacles on the field such as trap holes and tripwire nets. These monsters have been tamed and trained however not to kill any of you, they will beat you unconscious however." Mills snickered then went back to talking. "After you get through the monsters, I will be at the other end of the field. You must then fight me. I will only take on two at a time. After you beat me, if any of you beat me, you must fight our guest here. He is a dragon knight from Burmecia and is much stronger than I am. If you beat me, you might pass, depending on your score throughout the months, if you beat the dragon knight, I am positive you will pass. The games start in exactly one hour. Train, workout, do whatever you need to to make you feel more confident. For those of you who wish to run like yellow-bellied cowards, there is a bus waiting at the base that will take you back to Alexandria. I will see you later." Mills saluted the soldiers and then went off to God knows where.

"We had better train, Lani. We don't know how strong this dragon knight guy will be."

"Your worried about the dragon knight?!?! I'd be more worried about the hundred or so monsters that are gonna beat our heads in!"

"H E L L O ! Did you not hear what Mills said? He will be at the end of the field. He won't see you if you use a little…"

Lani's eyes widened. "Oh no! I am only gonna use it for an emergency."

"Yeah, your right. But remember, when we make it to Mills, he's mine!"

Beatrix and Lani worked out for about 30 minutes or so and then rested up for 15 minutes. The rest of the time they spent studying, Beatrix studying the Climhazzard move one last time and Lani making sure she knew all her spells. After the time was up, their drill instructors came in.

"Time for the games ladies." they said in unison. Beatrix and Lani went out to the field and noticed that all the guys were there and looked a lot more confident than before.

The field looked like a war zone. There were craters, traps you could barely see, and some fake fog to make it look kinda spooky. Mills was barely visible in the background. He waved at one of the drill instructors. Mills pulled a lever and what looked like an army of monsters came out of a hatch in the ground.

The next thing they heard was a drill instructor yell, "Charge!!!"


	5. Pulling it off

DIACLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FF9 OR IT'S CHARACTERS. PLEASE DON'T SUE! 

Chapter 5: Pulling it off

"Charge!!!" yelled the drill instructor. All of the soldier trainees went head on into the swarm of monsters. 'Mills was right,' Beatrix thought as she killed of monsters left and right, 'This isn't much of a challenge.' Lani, on the other hand wasn't thinking much at all. She was to busy having fun beating up 5 monsters at a time. Every now and then you could hear her hollar out, "Come on! You gotta do better than that!"

All the other trainees weren't having as much fun as Lani but didn't have a problem with most of the monsters. Beatrix and Lani made it past the traps and monsters and now faced Mills. Mills drew his sword at Beatrix and Lani and charged at them, ready to slice them in two. Beatrix ducked and landed a sweep kick while Lani jumped out of the way and decided to let Beatrix handle him until she needed her.

Mills and Beatrix were at it. Beatrix kept going for his head or waist and he kept on blocking effortlessly. "Come on Beatrix! I know your better than this!" Beatrix swung at his head and he ducked it easily. Beatrix thought he would do this and went for a sweep kick. It connected and knocked Mills of his feet. He litterally jumped back on his feet and readied his sword. Beatrix knew what he was about to do, she just didn't know how to block it! "Stock Bre…" "BLIZZARA!" Lani yelled out and it knocked him over onto his back. While he was distracted Lani was giving Beatrix time to ready herself. Mills and Lani went on fighting each other until Lani jumped over Mills and yelled to Beatrix, "NOW!"

Mills turned around to see Beatrix running straight at him. She jumped high in the air and right before she connected she yelled out, "CLIMHAZZARD!"  
  
BOOM! A direct hit and red flames shot out in every direction when she connected. Mills was flown back about 20 feet and landed hard on his back. Beatrix ran over to him to see if he was ok.

"O…o...ouch." He was bleeding badly through his side. "Here." Beatrix had taken out her Elixir and gave it to him. He drank it and instantly his wounds began to heal. All the monsters were dead and the entire squad came over to see what the big explosion was."Thank you Beatrix." Mills got up and yelled, "Line up!"

The entire squad lined up and waited Mills's command. "Very good. I am proud of all of you. You have all passed." If you were in the barracks you would have thought another explosion went off. Everybody started jumping around yelling "Horray!" "All right!" "We did it!" "TEN HUT!" Mills hollared. Everybody imediately stopped and got back in line. "Now that you have all passed, you have a choice, you can return to your lives with something to put on your rezume, or you can become Pluto Knights. Those of you who wish to return home, the chocobo carraige is still at the base. Those of you who wish to become knights, stay here." 

About 3/4 of the squad went to the barracks to pack up and leave. "You're going too, Lani?" asked Beatrix.

"Yeah. It was fun and all, but I don't think I could deal with this everyday of my life."  
  
"So, you're leaving Lani?" Lani turned around to see who said that. "Yes Commander Mills, sir."  
  
"Hm. Very well. But first, could you and Beatrix follow me please?" Beatrix and Lani followed him to the gym. There, they saw someone in the shadows moving around. Beatrix and Lani immediatly reached for their weapons but Mills stopped them. "Come out." he ordered.

And out from the shadows came some weird looking rat-guy carrying a spear.


End file.
